Kingdom hearts academy
by Twinkle Kari
Summary: Xion has been home schooled her whole life , but is now moving to twilight town, to attend Kingdom hearts academy, She will be meeting new will soon find out there is more than meets the eye about this school, i do not own kingdom hearts or any of the charterer
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts high

Chapter one a new school

Xion was sitting outside on a bench in radiant garden in the middle of the night, waiting for her older sister to come pick her up and bring her to Twilight town." Why are mom and dad sending me to Twilight town?' Xion sighed.

Well the girl was pouting a blue car pulled in when a blue car stopped in front in of the girl." Hey Xion, sorry I am so late!" She apologized.

"It's ok Aqua, but mom and dad wouldn't tell me no matter how many time I asked, why am I going to Twilight town?" Xion asked hopping her eighteen year old sister would tell her.

"WellKingdom hearts academy is the best privet school in the world, and since you are starting high school they want to send you here like they did me." Aqua explained loading three boxes and a suitcase her little sister had with her in to the trunk of her car.

"Thanks for the expiation!" Xion smiled getting in to the car well her sister began driving away. Xion is thirteen years old with blue eyes, her hair is black and her bangs part to the side. Xion even know she was thirteen she was going to be attending high school as a freshman because her birthday was coming up in a few months.

The one driving the car was Xion's older sister who was eighteen years old and in her last year of high school. She also had blue eyes, and her hair was blue and short. She wore a dark blue suit sailor suit school uniform, the skirt went below her thighs well the short sleeves went below her elbows; around the edges of the uniform was a bright white line, she also the socked patched the edges of her uniform. Aqua shoes matched the blue park of her uniform.

Aqua deiced to chat a bit but when she looked seeing that Xion was already fast sleep in the car with her head against the seat." Good night Xion!" Aqua smiled.

It was the next day when Xion Climb out of bed, she was dressed in a black night gowned, and the girl was staying in a normal hotel room. "Where am I?' Xion asked herself stumbling of the room seeing her older sister in the kitchen making flapjacks

"It smells nice!" Xion smiled taking a seat at the table.

'Glad to see you finally woke up sleepy head!" Aqua teased.

"Give me a break; you picked me up at 10:00 pm at night!" Xion sighed.

"I was just teasing, don't be a baby Xion." Aqua teased again.

'I'm not a baby!" Xion pouted.

"Just calm down will ay." Aqua chuckled, now placing a plate of hotcakes in front of her younger sister.

After Xion finished her meal the girl got up yawning" Thanks for the meal, I am going to get ready for school." Xion said heading to girl finished cleaning herself she went to her bed room getting changed in to her school uniform that was indicial to her sisters, but the color was black and the edges were bright pink, well also having pink socks and black slip on shoes.

"Aqua why is it the uniforms are different colors depending if you're a fresh men, a softmore and a seiner?" Xion asked puzzled.

"It's just how kingdom hearts academy works; they have a specific uniform color for what year of high school your in" Aqua explained.

"Also Aqua, I forgot to ask, were you able to finish that book before you came to get me. You promised to let me read it once it was done!" Xion asked with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I finished it yesterday, I'll let you read it after school." Aqua promised.

'Alright, can you at least tell me what it's about?" Xion giving her older sister Aqua a childish looking smile.

"Ok, it's about a girl." Aqua chuckled knowing that wasn't what Xion wanted to hear.

"Now come on and tells me please!" Xion begged.

"If we don't hurry then you are going to be late on your first day" Aqua pointed out chuckling.

"Fine, you win this round, but I want to read it when I get home!" Xion smiled.

"Fine lets just hurry up and go!" Aqua said throwing Xion her book bag heading out the door together, Aqua handed in the keycard and paying the bill for the hotel.

"Come on Aqua, wart you the one who said we were going to be late!" Xion reminded her mostly because she couldn't get her way with her sister's new book.

'I'm coming Xion!" Aqua said walking out the door heading for her car that was near the exit of the hotel.

"Okay, let's just go now!" Xion said walking off with out paying attention to anything around her bumping in to a boy with spiky blond hair.

"Sorry about that!" Xion apologized seeing that the boy was dressed in a black pair of slacks and a white t shirt with a white jacket.

"It's ok!" The boy said getting on his feet holding hand out to help her.

Xion smiled taking his hand." What's you're name, I'm Xion!" She asked.

"It's Roxas!" The boy replied.

"Maybe ill see you around!" Xion smiled.

'Yeah, I have to go to kingdom hearts academy!" Roxas said.

'Hey that's where I'm going!" Xion smiled.

'Hey Roxas was it, do me a favor and walk to school with Xion, I'd walk her myself but I need to take my car and leave it at a parking lot." Aqua asked more like ordered sense she walked off before he could answer.

"Hey Roxas, who's you're new girlfriend!" Axel teased watching both there faces turned cherry pink. Axel towered both kids having spiky red and green eyes, he was dressed in the same uniform as Roxas but his coat was black, his uniform was for the second year students.

'She is not my girlfriend Axel!" Roxas and Xion stated with his cheeks still bright red.

"He's not my boy friend!" Xion cried out.

"Hey lay off I was just teasing, so what's your name anyway?' Axel asked.

'It's Xion." The girl answered.

"Cute name, so this you're first day?' Axel asked.

'Yeah, I just moved here!" Xion answered.

"Well don't feel lonely, its Roxas first year to, hey since we are all going to the same place why not keep each other company." Axel suggested.

'Sure, I just planed on walking with my sister, but she ditched me because she needed to take the car. it's nice to meet you both!" Xion smiled.

"I don't know, but have we met before?" Roxas asked.

"I don't, know but you do look familiar?" Xion agreed with him.

* * *

Sora climbed out his bed yawning, the boy looked at his clock noticing that there was a note taped to his alarm clock. "Have fun being late, sincerely your brother Roxas, PS I tried to wake you up, and you just bit me! Sora looked at his clock seeing that it was 6:48 am.

"Oh man I am so going to be late!" Sora shouted jumping out of bed struggling to hop in to his school uniform that was the same as his brothers. "Man Roxas, I am so going to kill you!" Sora stated to himself rushing out the door biting down on a piece of toast, once he was out the door, he saw his best friend the boy with the blue hair Riku.

"Do you ever wake up on time?" Riku teased.

"Did you come here just to make fun of me?" Sora asked.

"Maybe a little, oh yeah did you hear that we are getting a new transfer student?" Riku asked.

'Yeah I think she's my cousin; she lives in radiant garden but has moved here, her name is Xion?" Sora explained.

"Wait Sora, did you just say her name was Xion?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, I think so? To be honest we have never met, Xion has lived in radiant garden her whole life up till now if it turns out to be her that is" Sora replied.

"Well Sora, I think your brother met her" Riku said.

"When and how could he have?' Sora asked.

"Do you remember back when your family was going to take all of us to that festive ten years ago when I was six you were five and Roxas was four, but you got grounded and had to stay with your grandmother?" Riku reminded him.

"Oh yeah, but Roxas never mentioned meeting her?" Sora asked.

"I bet it slipped his mind, I mean he was only four, and he's your brother!" Riku pointed out.

'Yeah you're probably right; this is Roxas we're talking about." Sora chuckled well him and Riku started on there way to school.

"Here I bet you didn't get anything to drink before you left.' Riku said handing Sora can of pop.

"Thanks Riku." Sora said now drinking away.

"So have you asked Kairi out yet?' Riku asked watching his best friend do a spit take, that in term make Riku start laughing his head off.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Sora shouted.

"And that would be a no!" Riku pointed out.

"I am getting to it!" Sora stated.

"If you don't hurry someone else will" Riku warned him.

"Like who?' Sora asked.

"Someone will like Roxas or me!" Riku answered.

"No way, you know I have loved Kairi since preschool!" Sora remedied him.

"Sora, I don't plan on asking her out so keep your pants on! I am just telling you that it is going to happen if you don't act!" Riku said.

"Sora, Riku, man are you to ever on time for school!" Kairi smiled at both her friends who were boys well she was standing in frond of the school gate.

The school was a huge separated in to three parts, thee boys dorm and girls dorm, along with the giant building was colored tan yellow. To the left was the girl's dorm that was snow white, and the boys dorm was colored black.

From the size of the school there wasn't much of a hard time guessing they wouldn't have any trouble with class room space.

"Wow, Kingdom hearts academy sure didn't skip out on paint!" Sora said in a shocked tone.

"You can say that again Sora, this place is huge!" Riku stated.

"Hey boys, did you hear the rumors about this place?" Kairi asked.

'No what are they?" Sora and Riku both asked at the same time jinxing each other.

"Well for starters, I am not sure if they are true, but people say this school is has every club and sport in existence. Oh and the scary rumor is that there is an abounded dorm behind the school. People say that whoever go's inside never comes out!" Kairi said in a spooky tone walking in to the school.

'Think any of that abandon dorm stuff is true Riku?" Sora asked.

"Don't know this is my first year to." Riku answered.

"Want to go check it out tonight!" Sora suggested.

"Sure unless you're to chicken you go!' Riku answered.

Tbc


	2. the first day of school

Chapter 2 the first day of school'

Xion had arrived at school before Sora Riku and Kairi, Xion with her two new friends Roxas and Axel at the school gym sitting one of the hundreds seat that were set up. The kids all looked forward when the principle. He was an old man wearing a blue robe with stars all over it; he also wore a big blue pointy hat. The man had long dark colored bread as was his hair.

"It is a pleasure to see so many familiar face, and new faces; it is my pleasure to welcome you all to Kingdom hearts academy, this academy was created for the children of this world, this school poses every type sport or class room actively, however these, simply because we have these actively, as all schools require students to maintain there grades with at least a C, Kingdom hearts academy is no different!" Yen sid explained.

"Yen sid I think you forgot to tell them about that place." Mickey whispered to him.

"Oh yes, thank you Mickey. There is one more thing you must all know, I am sure you have all heard the rumors about the abandoned dorm behind this, I want to ensure that there is nothing to fear, however the building is structurally unstable, there for it is strictly forbidden from entering, any who violates this rules shall face expulsion, am I understood?' Yen sid asked watching everyone speak out yes sir.

Once the assembling was finished all the children made there way out of the gym heading for there home rooms.

Xion went over the piece paper that her sister Aqua gave her explaining which classes she was going to be taking this semester. Xion home room was class A-1." I wonder who my teacher will be, whatever I just hope that he is nice." Xion entered the room seeing that there were two people Riku and Kairi.

"Hello there." Kairi smiled getting up from her desk walking over to the girl.

"Hello." Xion said in a shy tone.

"Hey this might be a weird question, but is your name Xion?" Kairi asked.

"How did you know?" Xion cried.

'It's just I know Sora's blue eyes and he told me his cousin was coming to school here, and since your eyes are as blue as his I just guessed." Kairi answered.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense, yeah my name is Xion and I am Sora's cousin." Xion replied smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Xion, my name is Riku." He said walking up to the girl seeing a small blush come over her face.

"It's nice to meet you to" Xion replied in a shy tone again.

'Well the children where chatting the doors opened and other kids began taking there seats. And after another few more minuets went by the teacher entered the room. It was a woman with brown hair in a blue dress, Belle.

"Alright class I will be your teacher this semester." Belle said putting her books down." Now class this is my first day here, so in honor of that I will not give you any homework today, but don't go thinking that it will always be this way" Belle smiled at her class.

Xion raised her hand trying to get Belle's attention.

"Yes young lady?" Belle asked.

'What do you want us to do if we are not getting homework?" Xion asked.

"I'm glad you asked, on the first day I like to get to know all my students, I would like you all to stand up and tell me your names and something you enjoying doing, starting with you young lady." Bella finished explaining.

"I um, my name is Xion, and. I like doing, kendo." Xion said with all eyes on her sitting back down blushing.

"Very good, who like to share something about themselves next?" Belle let out a happy smile.

"My name is Riku, and my hobby is playing sports." Riku said sitting back down.

"My name is Kairi and I enjoy a good book." Kairi smiled now with everyone giggling and sharing things about themselves.

Belle had a happy look on her face well watching all her students enjoy themselves speaking of there likes.

"Hey sorry we are late!" Both Roxas and Sora yelled rushing in to the class room falling down well trying to push the other out of the way.

"I am sorry, but since nether of you showed up on time, I am going to give you 10x more homework than everyone else to do!" Belle said in a cold tone crossing her arms wondering how the boy would react to her little prank.

"Nice job Sora!" Roxas stated

"Roxas this is all you're fault!" Sora stated.

"I am not the one who slept all morning!" Roxas reminded him.

"What does that have to do with anything? We both got lost well looking for the class room!" Sora reminded his brother.

'Maybe if you got up on time we wouldn't have had such a hard time finding the class room!" Roxas refused to let his twin brother have the last word even know he knew perfectly well that made no sense.

"Boy's, Belle isn't giving us any homework today." A voice said from the back of the class room.

Roxas looked seeing that it was a girl with short blond hair that said that, she was dressed in the same uniform as Xion telling him that she was a first year. Who is she?" Roxas blushed a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you, you're name is Naminé right?" Belle asked going through her paper work.

The blond girl went back to being silent and reading her textbook.

"Who is that girl, Naminé?" Roxas asked himself.

'Boys take your seats or I really will give you a hundred pages of work!" Belle warned watching them both the boys jump up taking there seats.

After class Xion was standing in the locking room watching everyone change in to there gym clothes, Kairi walked over to Xion wondering why she hadn't changed yet." Xion, did you not get any gym clothes or something?" Kairi asked.

"No, I'm just not used to changing in front of so many people." Xion blushed.

"Oh, well I'll try and stall the teacher once everyone leaves!" Kairi said offered.

'Thank you." Xion said shyly laying against her locker waiting for everyone to leave.

"So Xion, were you home schooled or something?" Kairi asked.

'Yeah, how did you know?' Xion asked.

"It's just you don't seem to be conferrable around a lot of people." Kairi replied.

"It's true; I have not been around this many people my whole life." Xion replied.

"Well don't let it bother you so much, just try and relax your to tense!" Kairi teased walking off.

Once everyone left Xion began undressing.

"What, to good to change in front of everyone else? Larxene smiled seeing the girl pull her sailor uniform shirt back down.

"No, I just feel like waiting a bit longer." Xion blushed turning her head away.

"Well to bad, the teacher wont start class until everyone is out, and I don't feel like waiting!" Larxene stated pulling Xion shirt off showing her black bra.

'What are you doing!?" Xion cried covering her tinny breast with her hands.

"Like I said, I don't feel like waiting and since you won't dress yourself I am doing it." Larxene explained undoing her skirt. Larxene watched Xion grab a hold of her skirt trying to stop Larxene. "Keep up wasting my time and I think I'll show you a few things I learned in heath class!" Larxene warned Xion, now smiling that she stopped putting up a fight well she pulled her skirt down reveling that she had panties with pictures of bunnies on the front." Well rant you just adorable!" Larxene chuckled pinching her cheek knowing how embarrassed Xion was at the moment with her cheeks now cheery red.

"There, I'm undressed are you happy!" Xion yelled with a few tears in her eyes.

"Nope, I still need to dress you, unless you want to go show everyone, your cute little bunny undines?" Larxene chuckled. Larxene took out the white t-shirt with the number on the front, along with a dark blue buruma.

"Ok that's enough leave my little sister alone before I knock you out Larxene!" Aqua stated pulling her younger sister away from her now hiding Xion behind her back.

"Hey I was just having some fun!" Larxene pouted snickering.

"Well the fun is over!" Aqua said coldly.

'I think I can do whatever I want, unless you want to try and stop me. Larxene snickered.

'You really want to try me!" Aqua asked glaring at her.

'I'll pass, see ay never buzz kill." Larxene said walking away.

'Thanks Aqua. She was really scary" Xion said in a shy tone.

"Xion, just get changed and let's go to class, and you don't have to worry about people picking on you that is what your big sister is for!" Aqua smiled ruffling up Xion's hair.

"Thanks Aqua." Xion smiled getting changed and followed her sister out in to the giant gymnasium.

"Alright now that everyone is here, today I want the third years to do play basket ball, second years, you're all doing volleyball today, finally first years today you're all doing track!" Tifa finished explaining watching everyone get to what they needed to do.

Xion was heading outside, the girl noticed Roxas was dressed in male gym uniform that were blue shorts and a shirt like hers but Roxas's said 13 instead of 14 like her.

"Ok, I want you kids to run 20 within the next hour!" Tifa ordered watching everyone start running.

After ten laps Xion was panting very hard trying to breathe as much as she could now beginning to fall behind everyone. Roxas noticed and slowed down until he was going at her passé." Are you doing ok Xion?" Roxas asked plain worried about her.

"I am just fine!" Xion stated. Roxas believed her and looked away for a moment. Afterwards looking back to see if she was catching up, but to the boys shock she had collapsed on to the ground.

"Xion!" Roxas cried rushing to her side." Xion, are you ok!" Roxas cried.

"I'm just fine! I just tripped." Xion replied.

Tifa made her way over to the girl that fell." Xion are you ok?" Tifa asked squatting down to get a better look at her.

"Yeah, I'm ok!" Xion replied getting back on her feet.

"Alright, but if you're lying to be, you will regret it!?" Tifa stated throwing her fist at Xion's face stopping a few inches from hitting her face, Causing Xion to flinch.

"Got it." Xion replied running off fast. Roxas on the other hand just stood there in silents; Roxas began running again once Tifa looked his way.

Tifa began to let out a small chuckle well the too kids ran off. "There both good kids " Tifa smiled going to check on the other kids.

After class Xion was looking for the mess hall well listening to some music with her IPod, but well she was not paying attention ended up outside.

"How did I get lost listening to my IPod?" Xion asked herself turning to her left seeing the boy from before Roxas come flying out of nowhere hitting her with his skateboard well gridding off a bench knocking them both over.

"Man Xion I'm sorry really need to work on how I stop mid gridding!" Roxas apologized.

'It's ok Roxas, but would you mind showing me where the mess hall is." Xion chuckled seeing a worn on Roxas head.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked.

"You have company!" Xion Laughed pointing to the worm on his head.

"Oh, hey so do you!" Roxas began laughing grabbing the worm off his head watching Xion do the same.

Axel walked by seeing the two children laughing like they were best friends." Oh hey it's you again, Xion right?' Axel asked.

'Yeah and your name is Axel right?' Xion asked.

Bingo, guess you got it memorized!" Axel said his trademark catch phase.

"Memorized?" Xion asked looking lost.

'That is just something I say a lot." Axel chuckled.

'Hey Xion want to have lunch with us?' Roxas offered.

'Sure I was looking for the mess hall anyway." Xion replied.

Axel led the kids in to the lunch room the three friends were sitting down together.

"By the way Xion did you just move here?" Axel asked.

"Yeah My mom and dad send me here. My older sister has been here for two years now." Xion replied.

'So Xion what do you think of the school so far?" Axel asked.

"It's pretty cool here." Xion answered.

"Great you like it so far, this school has more clubs than classes than anyone could take." Axel chuckled.

"Yeah I noticed well I was going down the hall that there were more class rooms than I could count." Xion replied chuckling.

"Yeah, hey Xion I am going to tell you something not a lot of people know, this school is enchanted with magic, the old guy in the blue pointy hat isn't a normal guy". Axel chuckled.

"Axel stop kidding around I'm not four." Xion chuckled.

"No joke, and if you still don't believe me want I'll prove it!" Axel smiled.

"How are you going to do that Axel?' Xion asked.

"Hey Axel, why is it you never told me about this school being magic?' Roxas asked.

'Oh, well it just never came up. Also both of you just started here today so I was thinking maybe I would show it to you both my secret place I always hang out at." Axel turned his head away looking like he just came up with this on the spot.

"I think you're just stalling Axel." Roxas chuckled.

"Just meet me outside the campuses after the final bell!" Axel stated glaring at the two kids now giggling at the face he was making.

"So Axel how long have you and Roxas been friends?" Xion asked.

'About a year and a half we met in grade school

"Hey Xion mind if we join you?' Riku asked. Sora and Kairi were also with him.

'Sure I guess." Roxas said watching the three take a seat.

'Hey sorry guys I forgot that I have somewhere to be so I'll catch up with you later." Axel said walking away from the group.

"That was strange?' Kairi said about Axel just getting up and leaving.

"It's nice we all have home room together." Xion smiled.

"Hey Xion want my brownie?' Riku offered.

'Thanks, but ill pass my sister wants me to cut down on sweets." Xion said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Xion; I can't believe we are cousins and never met!" Sora chuckled.

"Wait, Xion is our cuisine?" Roxas asked in a bit of shock.

'Yeah, did you not know that?' Sora asked.

'I knew I had a cuisine named Xion, I just didn't know it was this Xion!" Roxas cried.

'Wait then your the Roxas I met back at that festival ten years ago!" Xion cried.

"Wait a minuet you to have been hanging out all day, and you met once and you had no idea that you were related?" Riku started laughing.

"Give me a break, I only met her once and we were little kids!" Roxas stated.

"How did you to meet when you were kids?' Kairi asked.

'Well, it was back when I was four and Xion was three.

Flash back

"Mom can I go try and win a gold fish before we go home!" The four year old Roxas asked.

"Sure, just be carful Roxas." The mother smiled patting him on the head.

The little boy had run over to the fishing booth that was at the festival. Once the boy got there he saw a little girl in a black kimono with hearts all over it. The girl had black hair that was covering her crying face.

'Why are you crying?" Roxas asked walking over to her.

'I wanted to win a stuff bear but I spent all my money and lost!" The three year old Xion cried.

"I'll help you win one so cheer up!" Roxas anointed going over to the fishing booth.

"I'd like to try once." Roxas said handing the man his money being given three balls

"Do you really think you can win?" Xion asked watching the boy missed the first two shots, but nailed the last one asking for a big black bear.

"We have a winner." The man said handing the boy the stuffed bear.

"Here it's for you!" Roxas smiled handing the girl.

"Really? Thank you." Xion smiled taking the fish from him.

"My name is Roxas by the way, what's yours?" Roxas asked.

"My name is Xion." The girl replied.

"It was nice to meet you, do you want to be best friends." Roxas asked holding out his pinky finger.

"Sure, lets be best friends!" Xion smiled taking his pinky with her own.

"And that is how we met." Roxas finished explaining.

"That is really cute; you won you're cuisine a stuffed teddy bear!" Kairi smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"It wasn't that big a deal!" Roxas blushed.

"It was to me, I still have that bear Roxas" Xion smiled.

"Guess you're more of a softy than I knew" Sora teased.

"Oh shut up Sora!" Roxas shouted.

"Yeah Roxas don't be so modest" Riku teased.

'WHAT IS THIS PICK ON Roxas day!" Roxas stated.

Both Xion and Kairi began laughing" It's nice we all have homeroom together." Xion smiled at everyone.

"So how many more classes do we have together?" Sora asked.

"I don't know after this I have cooking next." Xion said.

"I do to." Kairi said.

'Well me and Riku have woodshop, what about you Roxas?' Sora asked.

'Next for me is Art class." Roxas answered.

'Oh I get it, you want to get close to that Naminé girl right?' Riku asked.

"No way, I just like art class." Roxas said turning his head away.

"Aw Roxas you have a crush that is so cute." Xion smiled.

"Not you to Xion!" Roxas cried

'I am going to get some more to drink, ill be right back." Xion smiled getting up but was knocked over by tall boy with semi long white hair.

'I'm sorry." the guy said holding his hand out.

'It's ok." Xion replied taking his hand.

'Well have a nice day; my name is Xemnas by the way." Xemnas spoke walking away now.

Once Roxas was heading for her next class he saw Naminé waiting outside the Art class." Hey Naminé" Roxas smiled.

"Hi there Roxas." Naminé blushed.

'Hey you're name was Naminé right?' Roxas asked.

'Yes it is. I wanted to ask you a question Roxas? Naminé said.

'Sure what's on your mind?" Roxas replied.

"Are you doing anything, tonight?" Naminé blush poking her fingers together.

"Well yeah I did me Xion and Axel were going to some place tonight, but I could ask Axel if you could come to." Roxas offered.

'You know Axel!" Naminé almost screamed with her leg starting to wobble.

'Hey Naminé are you feeling ok you look really pail!" Roxas cried walking over to her.

'Just stay away from me!" Naminé screamed turning around running away.

"Naminé, what's wrong, what happened?" Roxas questioned himself.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3 after school

chapter 3 the abandoned dorm.

After school Xion and Roxas were waiting outside the school building for there friend Axel.

"So Xion what do you think this big secret Axel has?' Roxas asked.

'Not sure, I guess we will find out when he gets here." Xion pointed out.

"I guess I wonder what is keeping him, it's already been half an hour since School ended.

"So what other classes did you take before school ended?' Xion asked.

'I had art class and a few other boring classes, what about you?' Roxas asked.

"I had cooking and the teacher is having Kairi tutor me." Xion blushed looking away.

'Did it taste that bad?' Roxas asked.

'No remember when the school fire alarm went off and everyone had to get out of the school." Xion muttered still blushing.

"It was you that made it go off!" Roxas asked.

'Yes it was." Xion whined apologizing.

'Thanks Xion!" Roxas cheered.

'What but why?" Xion asked looking confused.

'Your little fire made the art class teacher jump out of his skin, the guy threw his rock he was carving with a hammer up when the alarm went off and it landed on his head!" Roxas began laughing his head off.

'Roxas, you find it funny that a guy almost lost his hand who was this teacher anyway!

"He said his name was Genie. But this is the funny part everyone freaked out thinking he died, then he put his thumb in his mouth and blew up his head and another one grew out of his neck." Roxas finished explaining well trying as hard as he could to stop laughing well Xion joined in now hearing the full story.

Axel had showed up watching the kids smiling and chuckling." Did I miss something funny?" Axel asked.\

"It's nothing." Roxas chuckled still.

"Just a little secret between friends" Xion giggled.

"Hey if it's between friends then I should know it to!" Axel.

Roxas and Xion looked at each other and deiced to tell him and afterwards Axel was now laughing his head off." Oh man Roxas you jerk why didn't take a picture of that!" Axel cried gripping his stomach laughing his head off." Axel cried.

"Sorry I didn't think of that, but what is this big secret you wanted to show us?" Roxas asked.

"Just follow squirts!" Axel teased walking off with the too kids following behind him.

"Axel why are you showing the too of us this secret spot you have?' Xion asked.

"Roxas is my friend and so are you that's the reason why." Axel replied smiling.

Meanwhile Sora and Riku were hanging outside of the school dorm." So Riku are you ready to catch out that old dorm?' Sora asked.

"Let wait till sunset, so no one will see us." Riku suggested.

'Good idea, want to go check out the dorm?" Sora suggested.

"Sure I have got nothing else to do until tonight." Riku replied.

'Yeah same go's for me so lets go!" Sora smiled.

'Oh so you don't even want to go ask Kairi out?' Riku joked.

After hearing that Sora began to blush and now hit his buddy in the arm." Geez Riku just leave me alone, ill ask Kairi out when I'm ready!" Sora said turning away.

"But when you're finally ready, she will already have a boy friend." Riku teased walking off.

'Riku , I swear when I find out what girl you have a crush on I am never going to stop bugging you about it!" Sora smirked.

"You won't need to, when I find someone I like, ill man up and ask her out, something you obviously can't do." Riku joked again.

After entering the dorm, Sora and Riku both entered the lounge seeing that there was a giant TV along with a black carpet, five couches with picture pumpkins with fangs covering it. There was also a pool table, along with a kitchen with a fridge and a smoothie machine and even an oven behind a two side push door.

"Wow Riku, this place is pretty cool I wonder what the rooms look like!" Sora smiled.

'It's nice to meet you to boys!" Jack Skellington smiled with a creepy smile.

"Riku a Skeleton!" Sora shouted.

"Let grab it!" Riku stated with both boys jumping at the man holding him down with eases.

'Hey I give you to let go I may be the dorm advisor for all you boys but that doesn't mean you can attack me!" Jack cried.

'Wait your in charge of this dorm?' Sora asked.

'Yes I am so could you too please be so kind as to get off my back." He asked politely once again.

"Oh right sorry!" Riku and Sora apologized getting off him.

'Alright you to, sense you came here before anyone else I guess you want to unpack, the dorms are down the hall here, but you to are on the second floor.

'Got it thanks." Riku said walking off with his pal.

"So Riku what room you in?' Sora asked heading up the stairs.

"I am in room B-23" Riku answered.

'No way that's my room number!" Sora chuckled.

"Well I guess that three hour plan on fooling our room mate was a big waste of time." Riku sighed.

After going down a long hallway and entering there room. The too boys saw that the carpet was black with a brown coffee table, a small flat screen TV on the wall, there was also a black couch, two desk to the side of the wall with a lam on each one. There were also two doors to the side. One led the bath room well the other lead to the bed room that had nothing but to small beds.

"This is going to be amazing!" Sora smiled.

'How deep of a pocket does this school have?" Riku asked in bit of shock.

"I call bed to the right!" Sora shouted believing the bed was against the walls in the room.

Both Roxas and Xion were thrown in to aww when they were sitting on top of the clock tower in the middle of the school.

'Axel how did you find this place!" Xion smiled.

"I just came up here one day and I liked it.

"Man the sunset is really cool from up here!" Roxas cheered jumping up on his feet, but slipped and was now falling off the tower when Xion grabbed his hands. But the girl had no upper body strength and was now falling with him. Luckily they were both save by there taller friend Axel who had a grip on Xion's feet.

"Geese haven't you ever heard the old saying don't stand up on a clock tower!" Axel shouted.

"Since when is that an expression!" Xion cried.

'Pull us be I slip.

'You have it easy Roxas, I feel like my hands and feet are going to come off!" Xion cried.

'Shut up you to and let me get you back up here!" Axel yelled pulling Xion along with Roxas back up watching them now sitting as far away from the edge as they could, but that was not very far.

Once they were back up Axel had a cold look on his face towards the kids ready to start yelling but held it back sense he cold clearly see they were close to having heart attack from that little expresses and deiced to let it go.

"Hey you too still breathing' Axel asked.

"I guess so!" Xion cried.

"Please remind me never to do that again Axel!" Roxas cried.

"Trust me I will." Axel chuckled. After a minuet they went back and sat down on the edge of the clocktower. "By the way I forgot to ask your first day how was it?' Axel asked.

"It was cool I love this school has more clubs and classes than anyone could do, I am still trying to deiced what club to join, I am stuck between ether basket ball boxing and baseball!" Roxas existed cheered.

"Ok down boy, what about you Xion?' Axel giggled.

'It's ok I guess, the teachers are fun and nice" Xion answered with a bit of a depressed tone of voice.

"Xion I am not the next gneiss but I think something is bugging you!" Axel pointed out the ovines.

"I am just fine Axel!" Xion said making a fake smiled.

"Ok, what kind of club do you plan to join?' Axel asked.

'I'm joining the literary club." Xion answered sounding sad again.

'Xion, I may not know you very well but I am sure you're not the type to just want to sit down and read books all day." Axel blunted out.

'I'm not, but Aqua won't let me join any clubs i want, she said i would get myself hurt." Xion sighed.

'Come on Xion stand up for yourself, you can't let Aqua run your life!" Roxas stated.

'Come lay off Roxas, I mean its not like she picked all of Xion classes to right?' Axel joked now seeing Xion hugging her like guessing if she got any sadder that a storm cloud would appear over her head." You're kidding me right?' Axel asked shocked that Aqua would control her that far.

"She doesn't let me do anything for myself, I really wanted to join the kendo club." Xion sighed.

'Then stop crying and go join already." Axel blunted out.

'But Aqua told me not to?' Xion reminded Axel.

"The way I see it if you're going to let Aqua run your life Xion, just let her put you on a leash!" Axel stated coldly.

"Xion what my rude friend means is, just tell her what you want and maybe she will listen." Roxas encouraged her.

'Alright ill try." Xion smiled.

"Good girl, now catch!" Axel said throwing Both Xion and Roxas a bar of sea-salt ice cream.

"Oh man thanks Axel, I was wondering when you would bring these out." Roxas smiled.

'What is it?" Xion asked.

'A sea-salt ice cream bar, just eat it and shut up." Axel smiled.

"Aqua doesn't let me have sweets." Xion replied.

'Ok then be a good little puppy and throw it away!" Axel teased.

'I'm not dog!" Xion pouted.

'Then make a decision for yourself for once in your life!" Axel said going back to munching down on his bar.

Xion took a small bite and smiled." It's salty, but also sweet!" Xion smiled taking another bite.

'And with that the girl is hooked" Axel chuckled.

"The sunset is really nice from up here." Xion smiled.

"Yeah I always love watching this sight, but now its better." Axel said.

'Why is that?' Roxas and Xion asked.

'I'll tell you guys some other time." Axel answered.

Xion had headed for the girls dorm once she entered she saw Kairi standing at the door.

'What are you doing waiting for someone?' Xion asked.

'No, I was waiting until it was past curfew; Sora and Riku are going to the dorm behind the school to that old abandoned dorm." Kairi answered.

'Isn't that the place that the principle said go to and your out of the school no if what's or buts?' Xion asked.

'Yeah that is why I am going to talk them out of it, and since your awake, come with me, I bet those to idiots will listen if there is more than just me there." Kairi said dragging her out with her before she could answer.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4 the abandoned dorm

Axel and Larxene were marching towards the old dorm well Larxene was sighing the whole way there.

"Larxene will you cut it out with all you're whining?" Axel asked really annoyed now.

"I don't like hanging out at night, I was spouse to be meeting my new roommate now." Larxene pouted.

'Since when are you happy about be sharing a room Larxene?' Axel asked.

'I heard I got stuck with a first year, and a shy one at that." Larxene chuckled.

"You never change do you?' Axel sighed.

"Aw and where would be the fun in that." She chuckled.

"Let's just focuses on our mission, because I'm not going to be the one to go aback to Xemnas and tell him we failed." Axel stated.

"Yeah good point, that guy will kill us." Larxene said well they were heading past the gate when they saw Sora, Riku and Roxas running towards the dorm.

After the three kids made it to the front door they were about to go in when Roxas heard foot steps, Once he turned around Roxas saw what looked like to shadows." most have been my imagination." Roxas said head inside with his brother and his brother's friend.

Meanwhile Kairi was dragging Xion with her still going to drag the boys back. "Kairi if you want to drag the guys back why do I have to come!" Xion cried.

"Why is it you want to leave so bad, are you scared of ghost or something?" Kairi teased.

'No I'm not!" Xion blushed pretty much admitting to it.

'Ok then lets make a bet." Kairi smiled.

"What kind of bet?' Xion asked.

'Well we are looking for the boys whichever one of us ether runs out of the dorm first screaming loses, and when I win you have to join the cheerleading squad with me." Kairi answered.

'Ok but when I win you have the join the kendo club with me Kairi." Xion smiled.

"Xion it's a deal!" Kairi smiled well the too girls shook hands.

'Alright now let's hurry and find the boy before someone else does!" Kairi stated well the girls ran inside the dorm seeing that it was a rundown old place with broken chairs and a table that was split in two, there also two set of stairs going to the second floor, the walls were covered in cobwebs along with the floor being crack and rippled.

"Felling a bit scared Xion?' Kairi asked giggling.

'Not a bit, how about you Kairi?' Xion asked.

"Yeah right like I'm scared of an old dorm!" Kairi replied.

'I guess we should start looking for the boys." Xion suggested.

'Good idea, but we are staying together so I can make sure you don't cheat on our bet." Kairi smiled.

"I never cheat on anything, but I am not to sure about you." Xion teased walking past her up the stairs.

'I guess we will see." Kairi chuckled walking with her up the stairs but was a little surprised when Xion stepped back staying behind her.

"What are you a little scary cat?" Kairi teased seeing the girls legs begin to shake.

"K, Kairi, move!" Xion screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What are you talking about?' Kairi asked turning around seeing what looked like a giant gorilla mixed with shark. Its teeth were stained with blood moving closer to the girls with a hungry expression on his face.

"Kairi move now!" Xion screamed at the top of her lungs again grabbing her hand pulling the girl that couldn't even speak in to through a door in to another room slamming the door shut." What on earth was that thing?" Xion cried panting like she ran a marathon.

"I have no idea but I think for a minuet my heart stopped beating." Kairi cried.

'I know what you mean; I just hope that thing didn't eat the boys." Xion cried.

'I am sure that it didn't, one it wouldn't be able to catch Sora and I bet Riku would knock its teeth out." Kairi chuckled watching Xion join in.

"You think it's gone?' Xion asked.

'I don't know but I say we wait about five more minuets before we even peek outside!" Kairi suggested.

"I second that!" Xion agreed.

_  
Meanwhile outside the room a blonde hair girl with pigtails was gripping her stomach laughing until it started to ache' oh man Axel did you see them run, the looks on there faces were just priceless!" Larxene could not stop herself from laughing.

"And by looks you meant the mortal terra, come on Larxene, Xemnas gave us these hologram dive's so we could help in if we saw someone, not scared a copal of girl till they wet themselves!" Axel scolded her.

'Oh come on look me in the eyes and tell me that wasn't the least bit funny!" Larxene said glaring at the spiky red head seeing a small smile on his face.

'Ok it was a little funny, but we still have a job to do so let's gets back to work!" Axel said well the too were heading down the hall.

'Hey do you hear foot steps?' Larxene asked seeing the three boys Sora Riku and Roxas.

"Man I don't get why Yen sid told us not to come here, it doesn't seem unstable?' Roxas said puzzled.

"I know what you mean Roxas; it's strange that what he told us wasn't true?" Riku replied with the same puzzled look.

"Maybe this is like one of those animes where the hero stick there noses where they don't belong and end up getting super powers!" Sora joked.

'You read too many manags Sora." Riku stated.

'Well I saw you unpacking a duffle bag with nothing but mangas in it!" Sora teased.

'Don't go spreading that around you jerk!" Riku shouted.

"Oh man it's Sora Riku and Roxas lets get them!" the blonde pigtailed girl hiding behind a door said.

'No our mission was not to kill those kids!" Axel replied.

"You're no fun at all you killjoy!" Larxene said swinging her arm at his ribs.

Axel let out a small yelled from the pain hopping they did not hear them.  
"That sounded like Axel?' Roxas said walking over to the door ready to open it when he heard his brother yell." hey Roxas hurry up or we are leaving you!" Sora shouted.

'Hey wait for me!" Roxas said forgetting the door running off after his brother.

The three boys went down stairs and saw the too girls wondering around like they were searching for something.

"Xion what are you doing here?" Roxas cried rushing over to her.

'I could ask you guys the same thing!" Kairi stated glaring at all three of them.

"I didn't want to come here but Kairi drug me." Xion replied.

'Hey don't make me sound like the bad guy here!" Kairi intercepted.

'Well rant you?" Xion asked.

'She got there Kairi." Roxas laughed now watching her give him a glare that shut him up.

"Kairi just calm down ok, we can explain!" Sora said trying to calm her down.

"Guy why on earth are you here, did not hear what the principle said about coming here!" Kairi shouted.  
2 days ago

"Come on Kairi nothing happened and just want to have a little peek inside." Sora said.

"This is stupid we could all be expelled, and Xion agree with me right?' Kairi asked.

'To be honest I wouldn't mind checking it out a little bit more, but Kairi is right that we should leave." Xion smiled walking over to Roxas Riku and Sora.

Everyone went to the door but once they did the kids found that the door would not open." Guy's it won't open!" Sora stated.

'That's not funny Roxas!" Riku said walking over grabbing the door pulling on the door with all might but with the same result as his best friend brother.

"Ok you too are wimps let a real man do this!" Sora said with a cocky smile grabbing the door pulling with everything he had but was getting him nowhere.

'Yeah your right Sora, we do need a real man when is he getting here?' Riku teased.

'Oh shut up and lets just break a window!" Sora replied glaring at Riku.

"That might not be the best idea; they may have the staff check the dorm to see if kids broke the rules, if they find broken windows we might get busted." Roxas pointed out.

"He has a point, maybe there is a back door somewhere, or at very least a hole in the wall somewhere?' Xion suggested.

'That's a good idea Xion, let's go everyone!" Kairi said well they all headed up a set of stairs in to a room that was pretty filthy and filled with book.

'What are we doing in here?" Xion asked Sora.

'I've seen this in movies, if we pull the right book out of the shelf then a secret passage will open up." Sora smiled.

'And if you pick the wrong one?" Roxas asked.

'Oh than spike will come out of the wall and the walls will close in on us." Sora stated watching everyone give him a freaked out glare." What did I say?" Sora asked.

'What kind of manag's are you reading?" Riku asked.

'That's my business!" Sora stated.

"That in it's self tells me I really don't want to know." Riku laughed.

'Oh shut up you guys and start pulling books!" Sora ordered.

'Riku picked one from shelf at the end of the room but nothing happened.

'Sora are you sure this is going to work?' Riku asked.

'I know what I'm doing!" Sora smiled pulling another book watching the door shut and the wall start to close in on them.

'OH COME ON SORA WHY IS IT YOUR IDEA IS GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!" Roxas shouted at his brother trying to open the door but with little luck.

"Shut up and start pulling more books!" Sora screamed grabbing another one but instead of fixing the problem the wall stuck out spikes and began moving faster.

'Sora stop picking books!" Xion shouted.

"Everyone just keep grabbing books and hopefully something good will happen before we become swish cheese!" Riku shouted grabbing one from the shelf seeing that a small door way had opened on ground.

'Where do you think it goes?' Xion asked.

'I couldn't careless at this point!" Riku stated jumping in followed by the others. Riku landed on his feet catching himself, after a few seconds though the other had landed on Riku.

'I think I just broke my head!" Xion cried.

"Guy's do any of you plan on getting off me sometime today off me!" Riku shouted.

"Oh sorry!" Everyone cried getting off there friends back.

"Where did we all end up?" Roxas asked.

'Maybe it is the home of the mole people!" Sora suggested.

'That would mean that we were underground!" Kairi stated.

"I vote we go down the hall and look for a way out of here guys!" Xion suggested.

'I second that suggestion!" Riku replied.

All the kids made there way down the hold creepy hallway starting to believe this was the home of a mad scientist. And after a bit more walking the kids came to a round dark blue room that had seven glass bottle sitting on a glass tables.

'What are those?' Xion asked.

'One of us should go check them out?" Roxas suggested.

"I agree and I voluntary Sora!" Riku smiled.

'I second that... Wait WHAT!" Sora shouted.

'To late Sora now go see what they are!" Riku stated crossing his arms chuckling.

'You're nuts what if I touch one and I end up glowing in the dark!" Sora shouted.

'Then we won't need the lamp in our room at night anyway." Riku laughed again.

'So guys what do you think they are?' Roxas asked poking one of the glass jars.

"Roxas maybe it's not the best idea to be touching those things!" Xion suggested.

'Come on what is the worse that could happen?" Roxas smiled accidently knocking over one of the bottles watching that one hits another starting to knock them all over like dominos. Once the glass jars hit the ground a different colored lights now floating in the air.

'Nice job Roxas!" Riku stated sarcastically.

'Lets get out here guys before whatever those things are do something!" Kairi shouted.

Before anyone could move the five colored light took on a new color. A black one flew towards Riku but he doge it." Guy whatever these things are they are clearing coming at us don't let them touch you!" Riku stated.

'Another one of the lights had turned brighter white now rushing towards Kairi." Move now Kairi!" Sora shouted pushing her out of the way, but failed to doge the light well it pushed inside of Sora's body now with the boy dropping to the ground.  
2 days ago

'Oh no Sora wakes up. Please wake up!" Kairi cried not noticing another one of the lights had turned bright pink smacking in to her back as she dropped like Sora did.

'No Kairi!" Roxas turned his head seeing both his brother and his brother imaginary girl friend pass out on the ground.

'Roxas look out!" Riku shouted well the forth light had become black and white hitting him in the chest knocking him out as well.

'Riku what are we going to do!" Xion cried.

Make sure you keep dogging before they hit!" Riku stated.

Xion looked up and saw the fifth light turn both blue and black coming at the girl. She jumped to the left dogging it but was now pin to a wall watching the light come at her knocking her out like the others.

Riku tried to not be hit but eventual he to was hit by the completely black ball of light knocking out.

The five kids lied on the ground unable to move when the red headed teenager along with the blonde pigtailed girl had made there way in to the room seeing all the kids out cold.

'Did we miss a party or something?" Axel joked.

'Looks like a bunch of the new freshmen from this morning.' The blonde hair girl thought.

"Larxene I hear someone coming help me move them!" Axel ordered.

'Why just leave them, if we're lucky they will get caught and we will be able to look around this place more." Larxene reminded him.

"Or it could end up worse and that guy would search every where and find us next, and then we fail and would you like to tell Xemnas that!" Axel pointed out.

"Fine we will do it your way lets move the little baby's!" Larxene pointed grabbing both Sora and Riku's hands and having Kairi lied on her back.

Axel used his holographic devise to set the room back to before the kids came down here. Axel then walked over to the other kids seeing that they were his pals Roxas and Xion. "Roxas, Xion why did you little idiots come here!" Axel cried lifting both of them up holding them under his arms heading down the hall turning away.

Axel had his head pointing out the side seeing the man who was in charge of the school Yen sid." This can't be happening he got to Eraqus!" Mickey cried.

'I am afraid so, time is becoming even more of the esents with his dark powers returning power to return your lights must be completed soon!" Yen sid spoke looking at the jars filled with light." time is running out but soon they will be complete."

"I guess we should go back to the school." Mickey suggested well both of them took there leave, After they were out of sight Axel and Larxene drug the kids up stairs heading for the door when Axel found that it was locked.

'This stinks they locked the door!" Axel stated coldly.  
'You better think of something there starting to wake up!" Larxene stated.

'There is no time for this." Axel shouted pulling out one of his Chakram's jamming it through the lock on the door melting rushing out the door with his pigtailed partner.

Sora and the others had opened there eyes shaking there heads.' man I feel like someone dropped a buss on me!" Sora cried.

"Man Sora, what happened?" Roxas asked.

'I don't know but let's just get out of here?' Riku suggested.

'I couldn't agree more." Xion replied shaking her head waking herself up.

'I just want to go to my dorm room and sleep for a week." Kairi said yawning.

The kids made there way to the door when Riku noticed the melted lock' what could have done that?" Riku asked himself opening the door walking out well Sora, Roxas, Xion and Kairi followed behind him.

'Hey Xion guess what?" Kairi smiled.

'What?" Xion replied.

'You lost the bet!" Kairi chuckled.

'What! That doesn't count, we found the boy's and nether of us ran out screaming!" Xion cried.

'Nope the bet was which ever one of us leave first loses!" Kairi smiled.

'Guys help me please!" Xion begged the boys.

"Xion if you made a bet, it's really not fair to go back on your word." Sora stated.

"Sora's right a deal is a deal." Roxas replied.

"Riku please be on my side!" Xion begged looking at him with pledging eyes.

"Xion, I'm sorry but they are right making a bet is like a promise you can't expect people to trust you if you don't keep your word." Riku answered.

'Come on Xion it will be fun shaking around palm palms!" Kairi snickered.

"Yeah it'll a real blast!" Xion pouted looking up to the sky (this may not have been a normal day but I think that I am going to like it here)" Xion smiled.


	5. chapter 5 second day of school

Xion opened her eyes noticing that instead of her bed she was lying in a peaceful meadow. The girl got out of bed noticing that her hair was covering one of her eyes which surprised her because her hair was too short to reach her eyes.

"Guess you finally showed up!" A voice said.

Xion turned around seeing a girl with a dark color blue jacket with a hood around the edges of the coat were black. She had a gray shirt with a short black skirt, knee high black socks and a pair of dark blue boots. the girls hair was also dark blue well she had a claymore strapped to her back, she had dark green eyes and her hair was long and light blue." Who are you?' Xion asked with a bit of fear behind her tone with the girl giving her a cold glare.

"I guess you'll do not like I have much other opposition's as of now" the girl sighed.

"What are you talking about? " Xion dammed to know.

"That is a question for another day. For now beat it kid!" The girl said in a cold tone.

Xion opened her eyes seeing that her roommate was still fast asleep." I can't believe that bully Larxene is my roommate, life is so unfair!" Xion pouted.

The girl went to get a shower and get ready for school and was now heading down for breakfast when she spotted Kairi, Xion rushed down to her.

"Oh good morning Xion ready to join the cheerleading squad!" Kairi cheered.

"Come on Kairi please I'll do anything else!" Xion begged.

'No Xion you lost our bet fair and square. So you're trying out for the cheering squad with me!" Kairi reminded her.

"I know but Kairi it's not fair I wanted to join the kendo club and I don't want to join a club that all I have to do is look pretty and wave palm palms around.

"Xion if you think it's that easy let's make another bet!" Kairi chuckled.

'I think I learned my lesson the first time I made a bet with you cheater!" Xion pouted.

'I didn't cheat, you just forgot about it!" Kairi smiled.

"Fine but It's going to be easy and I know it!" Xion said.

"I guess we will just have to find out whom? Is right" Kairi snickered.

The girls made their way in to the kitchen seeing their dorm adviser Aerith." Good morning girls." The women smiled handing them both a bowl of oatmeal.

'Good morning Aerith!"Kairi said politely.

"Are you still mad at us?' Xion asked.

"No but you still broke the rules so you will still have to deal with the punishment!" Aerith reminded the girls.

"Yes ma'am!" Both Xion and Kairi pouted looking to the side.

* * *

Last night both Xion and Kairi were sneaking in to their dorm when the lights suddenly flipped on showing their dorm mother Aerith." Where were you girls, if memory serves curfew was an hour ago!" Aerith asked crossing her arms to the girls.

"It's just we, um" Kairi stuttered.

'We were hanging out and lost track of time, we're sorry." Xion apologized.

'You both seem like good girls that just made a bad choice, ok I won't tell Yen Sid about this but neither of you are off the hook, you will be working in the kitchen every night for a week." Aerith explained.

"That is the worst possible idea! Xion can't boil water, she set the sink on fire and somehow frozen the oven!" Kairi cried out.

"Then I guess she will need you to teach her then!" Aerith replied.

"I guess I was told to tutor you in cooking today." Kairi said giving in.

'Good, now girls get to bed now." The women smiled ruffling up Xion's hair.

* * *

Flash back over.

During gym class Xion realized she showed up twenty minutes early and was now waiting for the teacher and everyone including the teacher." Well if no one is around I guess it's safe." Xion blushed a bit walking over to a laid out a big blue mat and leaped backward doing three back flips, followed by a front flip. Xion blushed and looked around the room making sure no one was in the room." Alright tinkers fight fight fight with all your might knock the other time out of sight!" Xion cheered." There no way I am joining that team, wait a minute she said I had to try out with her not that I had to get on the team" Xion smirk well she waited for the whole class to arrive.

Once they did everyone was told to go outside." Alright class today you are going to be running forty laps today get to it now!" the teacher ordered.

Most of the day went on and it was time for lunch. Xion deiced to have hers under a tree outside and was soon saw her friend Roxas.

"Hey why are you eating outside today Xion?" Roxas wondered.

'It's a nice day and the breeze feel great so I thought instead of eating inside it be nice to change it once in a while, but why are you out here?" Xion answered and asked.

"I was heading to the mess hall when I crashed trying to do an oily grind on my board and noticed you." Roxas replied holding his hands behind his head.

"Well might as well take a seat." Xion offered giving her friend one of her too sandwiches.

"Thanks, also I have got to know Xion why did you make that bet with Kairi?' Roxas asked dying to know.

"I didn't think I would lose." Xion sighed.

"What was it anyway; all I really paid attention to was her bragging about how she won." Roxas asked.

'She was teasing me saying that I was a scaredy cat and told me I would run out of that dorm first." Xion explained.

"Well to be fair you didn't leave before her." Roxas pointed out.

"We had to go home and I didn't remember after what happened!" Xion replied.

"We did almost die." Roxas whispered.

'We should talk about that later with the others." Xion whispered to his friend.

"Good idea Xion." Roxas replied.

"Hey Roxas, and you to Xion what are you too little criminal's up to!" Axel rushed up grabbing their shoulders from behind making them jump up.

"What are you talking about?" Xion cried

'We didn't do anything wrong!" Roxas stated in fear that this person knew what they did.

"Geese you to are acting like you got a dirty little secret?" Axel spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Oh hey Axel it's nothing we rant hiding a thing!" Roxas said making a fake smile.

"Yeah we are just having a nice lunch under a tree!" Xion also lied looking a bit scared with the annoyed look on Axel's face.

"You too should never enter a lying contest I don't even think you would get on the stage before you lost." Axel teased them huffing up Roxas's hair and patting Xion on the head.

'Stop treating us like we're little kids!" Roxas pouted.

"Yeah that gets on my nerves to you know!" Xion said annoyed like.

'Oh I get it now you too were on a secret date!" Axel teased.

Once Axel finished both their faces turned bright red." Are you out of your mind we are cousins incase you forgot." Both Xion and Roxas yelled at the same time.

"Take a chill pill I was just teasing, but why are you to so jumpy if you didn't do anything?" Axel asked.

"Sorry Axel I just had a bad dream is all." Xion replied.

"What you to?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah I don't know why I had it ether." Xion said.

"Well let's just eat, want to join us Axel?" Roxas offered.

'Sure I'm not busy enough to decline hanging out with you to little squirts." Axel teased again having a seat lying down under the tree." What were they doing at the dorm last night and did the drives end up inside them?" Axel questioned himself.

* * *

After lunch Roxas was walking down the hall with his brother sighing" I still can't deiced which club I want to Join Sora." Roxas sighed.

"I think maybe the kendo club would suit you Roxas, I mean ever since we were kids you always swing around any too sticks you find." Sora joked.

'Well so did you and Riku!" Roxas defended himself.

"Yeah whatever Roxas just pick something that you like and you're golden." Sora said walking in to his class room.

"Whatever thanks anyway Sora?" Roxas sighed heading outside not really having anything else to do since he had a free pried right now. "Maybe I'll go look for Axel again." Roxas said to himself then noticed Hayner Pence and Olette. They were all hanging out around the soda machine and went to get one himself.

"Hey Roxas have you seen that cute student." Hayner smiled.

"There are a lot of students here can you give me a little more detail like if it's a boy or a girl?' Roxas joked.

"Very funny." It's that girl with black hair I was thinking about asking her out. What was her name again, oh yeah Xion." Hayner said watching Roxas spit his soda out.

"You can't go ask Xion out on a date!" Roxas stated cold like.

"Sorry man but if you like her than this is war for love!" Hayner smiled.

"Um no it's not I am telling that you can't do it Hayner because" but before he could finish the boy cut him off.

"No way Roxas I am going to win heart regardless how much you love her!" Hayner spoke.

'Hey chill out you don't understand Xion is my." Yet again he got cut off.

"Your lover, I don't care I'll make her love me no matter how hard I have to try Roxas.

"SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS AND LISTEN SHE IS MY CUSSIN!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Wait so you don't love her?' Hayner asked.

'Well yeah I do but more like a sister, and I was telling you not to ask her out because she will shoot you down faster than a fighter jet could." Roxas explained.

"I don't buy it, I bet she is a nice sweet girl that loves to cook be sweet to guys and hates to play sports.

"You're wrong on all three counts Xion can't cook to save her life, she doesn't want to date at all, and she was telling me yesterday she wanted to join the kendo club." Roxas shot him down.

"You're wrong and ill prove it; I am so going to get her to go on a date with me!" Hayner growled walking off.

'Oh well I tried warning you man." Roxas sighed finishing his soda.

"So what are your plans after school Olette?" Roxas asked.

"I have to help the cheer leading try outs." Olette replied.

"Ok well I have to hurry to class later." Roxas said tossing his soda in to the trash can basket ball style making a run for his class room.

* * *

After school

Xion was in the gym with Kairi smiling well she was going to try outs with her friend.

The girls saw that the one behind the desk were three girls. One had short black hair like Xion. Yuffie and the other girl was Olette, the last person was a girl with light blue hair that covered one of her red eyes, Fuu.

"So these are the last girls trying out for the squad." Fuu said coldly.

"You want to go first Kairi?' Xion asked.

"I already did before we came here today." Kairi replied.

'I guess I'll just go then." Xion replied.

"Alright Xion show us what you can do?" Yuffie said watching her walk up but a pouty look on her face." Something wrong Xion?" Yuffie asked.

"No not a thing." Xion replied picking up two palm palms swinging her arms around" give up tinkers given in no way that we can win!" Xion shouted jumping a few inches off the ground falling over on her bottom hopping she just bombed her try out.

Xion was smiling well she waited for them to tell her that she didn't make it but once they finished talking they all had a smile on their faces' well Xion welcome to the team." Yuffie smiled.

'You're kidding right did you not just see how I cheered!" Xion cried.

'Xion we don't know why you were messing with us but we know you have a lot of talent." Olette said.

'No I don't I am super clumsy and trip when I even try and walk." Xion lied trying to convince them she was not the right choice.

"If you are so terrible explain this." Fuu stated showing her the video of her in gym before class started today.

'How did you get that on tape, I was sure I was alone." Xion stated.

"I set up a hidden camera in gym class really early." Kairi answered.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" She blushed.

'Truth be told I was just planning on showing them how flexible you were but cheering was just a bounce." Kairi chuckled.

"Alright we are going to start practice in twenty minutes so get changed in to your uniforms." Yuffie smiled well and the other left and Xion was just glaring at Kairi.

"Is something the matter Xion?" Kairi asked clearly knowing what the problem was.

"How did you know I was going to try and bomb the try outs?" Xion asked.

"Because A you didn't want to join to begin with, B your Sora and Roxas's cousin so you think outside the box about how to break a deal without breaking it, and C you're a tomboy." Kairi explained but the last one was a tease.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room in the back of the school the white guy man Xemnas was sitting in his seat with a round table." Axel, Larxene, it seems you were not able to locate the drives Yen sid had been developing?" Xemnas asked.

'Nope we didn't find anything but broken glass." Axel spoke in his cheerful tone.

'Tell me was there anyone else that was looking for the drives as well?" Xemnas asked.

'Nope we were the only ones there looking for the drives." Axel half lied since his two friends and there sidekicks were there but they were not looking for the drives.

'Very well, Axel you may leave, your next class should be starting soon." Xemnas said watching the red head leave. Well Larxene was trying to leave she heard the voice of their boss" Larxene you wait for a moment I would like to have a word with you." Xemnas smiled.

"And what do you want from me?' Larxene replied in a smart tone of voice, she was dressed in the second years school uniform that was just like Xion's and Aqua's but was dark purple.

'I want you to tell me who else was at that dorm last night." Xemnas answered.

Once that was said the Larxene kept her composure.' Like the red Spikey hair idiot said, we were the only ones there last night." Larxene lied.

"In that case, Xigbar please encourage our young friend here to give us more information." Xemnas chuckled.

'You got it!" Xigbar laughed.

Larxene couldn't help but start to shake in her knees knowing that if she tried to fight she would without a doubt die and even if by some marital she won, there would be no way she could defeat Xemnas afterwards.

* * *

After school Xion was now at cheerleading practice with the others she was dressed in a purple cheerleading dress that only went down to their thighs. The outfit was covered in white lines around the edges.

'Alright girls before we start make sure you all warm up!" Yuffie yelled out, but she looked at Xion seeing the girl tug on the dress." Something wrong?' She asked.

'It's too short." Xion blushed.

"Come on Xion you are a girl, right?" Yuffie teased.

'Yes I'm a girl , but I hate wearing clothes like this." Xion replied with her cheeks still rosy red.

'Come on Xion cheer up, this will be a lot of fun if you just give it a try." Yuffie cheered throwing her a set of purple palm palms.

"Ok fine I'll try ok." Xion replied.

"That a girl Xion now let's all get cheering!" Yuffie shouted to the heavens.

Aqua was walking by when she saw kids on the foot Ball field." I don't know why those kids are in to things like that?' Aqua sighed, but when she saw a girl with short black run forward doing a flip well waving palm palms in the air, she looked more closely seeing that it was her younger sister." Xion what is she doing!" Aqua almost yelled marching down to the field.

"So Xion now that you have had a chance to try it out do you still think cheerleading is all about being pretty?" Kairi asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah it is, anyone could do this stuff/" Xion replied crossing her arms not really believing that but couldn't admit it to Kairi.

'Alright girls we have one more thing we need to work on before we call it a day, the human permit." Olette reminded her friend Yuffie.

'Oh yeah I almost forgot, ok everyone, let's do it, Xion your going to be in the middle with Kairi because you look pretty good at keeping your balance, and Vivi is on the top because he would be crushed if he was on the bottom." Yuffie snickered.

Every nodded to her well getting on top of each other forming there permit.

"Xion what are you doing!" Aqua shouted making her younger sister freak out collapsing the whole permit and landing on her back.

"Aqua what are you doing here isn't this when book club start?' Xion blushed because her older sister was seeing her like this.

"Yes and I came looking for you when I found that they told me you never signed up." Aqua stated coldly crossing her arms to her.

'Aqua you don't understand I just." But she was cut off.

"Wanted to run around in a stupid dress like that, I can't believe you Xion I thought you were a little more intelligent that this!" Aqua said in a disappointing tone.

'Stop picking on her, what kind of older sister does that, and Xion only joined the club because we both made a bet last night!" Kairi defended her.

'Oh so this is your fault then, you can't just try and force her to do whatever you want, she can deiced things for herself and another thing!"

"Aqua just stop it already!" Xion shouted.

"Xion?" Aqua said a bit shocked that she raised her voice to her.

"Kairi didn't force me to do anything, we made a bet and I lost I gave her my word and I can't just back out, and I never wanted to join the book club you did, what I want to do is kendo!" Xion stated wondering how she would take all that.

'Xion out of the question if you want to be a cheer leader fine, but I forbid you to join the kendo club got it Xion!?" Aqua shouted.

"Stop trying to run my life, I'll join whatever club I want to!" Xion replied.

"Xion I said no and I mean it!" Aqua shouted back.

"Why can't you stop talking to me like I am five and give me a real reason why you don't want me to join the kendo club!" Xion asked trying to calm down.

'Because I'm more mature and older than you are that's why Xion'." Aqua answered.

"That's not a good enough reason to keep yelling at me saying no and you forbid it!" Xion yelled back.

"Xion stop acting like a baby and just listen to your big sister!" Aqua ordered.

"You are my big sister, but that doesn't make you the boss of me!" Xion refused to back down.

"Xion what are you four years old!" Aqua barked back.

'Why don't you too calm down before someone blows a blood vine." Aerith stated walking by seeing the two girls look like they were ready to bite their heads off." Now what seems to be the problem girl's?" she asked.

"There is no problem just a disagreement between sister." Aqua said in calm down.

"That's not true, Xion was just practicing with us and Aqua came here and threw a gasket because she was in this club." Kari interrupted.

'Is this true Aqua?' Aerith asked crossing her arms.

"You don't understand Aerith; I'm just worry about Xion." Aqua said calmly.

'Aqua I can understand your feeling and I am sure you mean well, but Xion is attending this school now and she wants to join a club those are her deletions, if you want to have your impute that is fine to but you can't try and force to do what you want her to." Aerith finished explaining.

"Aqua did not reply but turned around walking away.

"Aqua." Xion said in a sad tone not wanting to go that far but couldn't understand why she wouldn't even give her a reason or a real answer why she didn't want her to.

'Hey Xion it has been about an hour maybe you should the showers and take a break." Yuffie said thinking now might be a bad time for her to keep practicing.

'Oh yeah, thanks Yuffie I will.' Xion said heading for her dorm but after just getting to the dorm building she was grabbed from behind and pulled around the dorm.

Xion tried getting away from the person but was too weak, after another moment she was now pushed against the wall of the dorm, Xion could now get a look at the person pining her to the wall, was a guy that looked like a second year student, he had dark blue long hair and an X across his face.

"What is your name and what were you doing last night." The guy dammed to know.

'Let me go I didn't do anything wrong!" Xion cried.

"Answer my question now!" Saix said again this time punching the wall right next to her face leaving a hole in the wall.

Xion looked in horror from what the person just did to the wall knowing if that has been her face then she could have died for sure. Xion tried to get away from him but he grabbed her by her arm and pushed her against the wall again.

"I won't ask again, Saix said smashing the wall again but closer to her face this time.

"Please let me go," Xion begged with her legs shaking from fear and tears running down her eyes.

"Very well" Saix said bring his fist up again ready to attack her, before he could his fist was stopped by everyone's red headed porcupine.

"Leave her alone!" Axel stated.

"I am doing what Xemnas ordered.

Instead of answering he kicked Saix's foot knocking him over well Xion ran inside the dorm but not before thanking Axel.

'What's wrong with you, Xemnas ordered us to find the kids at the dorm not kill them!" Axel stated in a cold tone.

'That Thing wasn't talking so I was going to make it talk." Saix stated.

"Thing... Are you talking about Xion!?" Axel almost yelled.

"Yes what else would you touch a worthless object." Saix said again.

Axel swung his fist at him but missed on purposes." Don't talk them her that way!" Axel shouted.

"I would watch what I say and remember who my loyalty is to if I were you Axel." Saix said walking past him, after a few second Axel now had his hand to her heart' oh man what was I thinking standing up to Saix!" Axel cried to himself.

Tbc


End file.
